A Chance Encounter
by leighann415
Summary: Niles Crane walks into Regina Vasquez's coffeehouse, the Cracked Mug and has a chance encounter with her and Daphne. Birthday story for Kristen3! *hugs* Please read Author's Note inside. Any non-SAB or Frasier watchers can safely read. :)


**Author's Note:** This is a birthday story for the lovely Kristen (Kristen3), who got me into _Switched at Birth_. I thought it was fate for Niles to walk into the Cracked Mug, so I knew I had to do it. :D Any non-_Switched at Birth_ or non-_Frasier _watchers can read this. It doesn't have any major spoilers in it. And Happy Birthday Kristen! *hugs* x a million! Hopefully this won't be the last birthday story for you! ;)

* * *

Niles walked into the Cracked Mug without even thinking twice. This trip was more than just a business trip for him. Daphne was pregnant with their second child, and things have gotten a little more than out of control at home. She assured him that she would be able to handle things while he was away in Kansas City for a speech.

He didn't even think about where he was when he walked up to the barista at the counter. "Half-caf with a whisper of cinnamon, please."

The man behind the counter looked at him like he was from outer space. He shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry. I lost my head there for a minute. I'll take a medium latte."

The barista completed his order and told him that it would be ready in a couple minutes. So, Niles sat down at a table to wait. While he was waiting, he happened to glance around the cafe. It was different from Nervosa, but it had the same atmospheric charm about it.

He noticed a woman talking to a red-haired young woman. They seemed to be having a conversation only they could understand. The red-haired girl was talking with her hands. _She must be deaf_, Niles thought. He was slightly taken aback by the sight. He had never really been around anybody that was deaf before, and he knew no sign language. Something was pulling at him to go over and talk to them.

His coffee came at that moment, and the barista noticed him looking at the pair. He smiled. "That's Regina, my girlfriend. And that's her daughter...Daphne."

Niles must've heard wrong. "Daphne?" It was almost like it was fate. "That's my wife's name."

"No kidding! Daphne's a great girl. So is Regina. I'm Eric, by the way." He shook Niles' hand.

"I'm Niles. I'm in from Seattle, on a business trip."

"That certainly is a long way. Hope you've enjoyed your time here."

"I've never been to Kansas City before, but it seems interesting. Different from Seattle. Except, there's a little place like this one my brother and I frequented a lot. And I always order a half-calf with a whisper of cinnamon."

Eric smiled as Niles talked. He seemed to be a nice man. Suddenly, the door opened and a customer came in. "Excuse me, I have to get back to work. But it was nice talking to you. Have a nice trip back to Seattle."

"Thank you. And thanks for the coffee," he pointed to his cup. Eric walked back behind the counter.

Niles took the first sip. It certainly wasn't up to Nervosa standards, but it wasn't half bad either. He looked over at Regina and Daphne, who were still talking. Now was a good a time as any to go over and introduce himself.

He got up and walked over to them. He knew he must look out of place, in his suit, but that certainly didn't matter. Immediately, the two looked up at him.

He reached his hand out, and said, "Hello, I'm Niles. I don't know why I felt compelled to introduce myself, but here I am."

The dark-haired woman smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Regina, and this is my daughter, Daphne." After a beat, Regina said, "She's deaf."

"Yes, I know. Eric mentioned that to me. I'm afraid I don't know any sign language."

Regina looked over at Eric. She would have to talk to him about talking to strangers about Daphne. But this man seemed nice enough. And there was something about him. An air of distinction, maybe.

Daphne offered her hand to Niles, and smiled. "Hi, I'm Daphne."

Niles was taken aback by her speaking. "It's nice to meet you, Daphne. You look like an incredible young woman."

"My daughter is premed." Regina proudly announced.

"Mom!" Daphne said in protest. But she smiled anyway.

"Premed, wow. That's amazing. I would think you would make a very fine doctor."

Daphne looked at Regina, confused for a minute about what he said. But then her mom signed it for her. Her mom was always there for her, and she wished her school schedule made it easier for them to be together more often.

Daphne smiled. "Thanks. I hope so. But it's been challenging."

"I can imagine," Niles said. "I'm a doctor myself. Doctor of psychiatry, actually."

Regina immediately felt a queasiness when he mentioned that. But it didn't mean he wanted to get inside her head or anything.

"And, I must tell you, my wife is named Daphne. Maybe that's why I felt the urge to say hi."

Regina was stunned. When she signed the name Daphne, Daphne looked as surprised as she felt. You didn't hear that name every day.

"It's true. Here's a picture of our family." He brought out a family photo that he always kept with him in his wallet. "And, she's expecting our second. I was apprehensive about leaving her alone though, but she assured me she could handle it."

"She must be a wonderful woman." Regina said, wanting to meet this Daphne.

"She is. She's my heart and soul." He smiled.

"What a wonderful thing to say." Regina felt her queasiness from earlier going away. Niles was one of the nicest men she'd ever met, and she was grateful for this encounter.

Niles finished drinking his coffee, and was a little sad at having to leave. "Before I go, can you teach me how to sign my wife's name? I can't wait to tell her I met another wonderful Daphne!"

Regina looked at Daphne, who seemed to know what Niles was saying. Regina would never be prouder of her daughter for what she's overcome. She had a feeling Daphne would be the best deaf doctor ever.

"Sure, here you go," and she signed the letters D-A-P-H-N-E.

Niles repeated her movements. Sign language seemed to be a language all on its own. He made it a point to learn more when he got back to Seattle.

"Thank you very much for the hospitality. I'll be sure to recommend the Cracked Mug!" He shook Regina and Daphne's hands one last time, and went to leave. He suddenly wished he had gotten their phone number to keep in touch, and he turned back. But they weren't anywhere to be seen.

_I guess it wasn't meant to be_, he thought. And he was grateful then that his life with his Daphne was meant to be. He wanted to remember this place. Maybe he could bring their unborn child here. Niles smiled, thinking of the many memories he still had to make with D-A-P-H-N-E, he moved his fingers. He smiled. He would always remember the chance encounter at the Cracked Mug.

**The End**


End file.
